Lost and Confused
by Orc Warlord
Summary: This fanfic is about a Night Elf being seperated from her life because she was kidnapped by the Horde. She is forced to serve for them, or else be killed. R&R! Very interesting! Based on the MMO, World of Warcraft.


Intro: A simple and plain fanfic about World of Warcraft/Warcraft. Quite a romantic story about a brother and sister night elf. (Alas, I love the Horde, but I just couldn't help but make a story about Night Elves going against the Alliance. Read on and find out. :O) Oh, and no, there is no "action" between the two. --

Disclaimer: Ah, how every fanfic begins. The only people I own in this chapter is Brazil Oakwood and Keelt Oakwood, the rest is Blizzard's artwork. .  
Chapter 1: Destroyed and kidnapped  
---  
_It's been…10 years since the war began in the great world of Azeroth. The three wars seemed as if they took forever to accomplish. There was never peace and quiet, except for the big plunge into darkness.  
There were two factions, the dreaded monsters of the Horde, and the organized peoples of the Alliance. They fought in a great war…never gaining any peace or freedom from it's gasps of suffocation._

It was the eighth year of the war when a raid of Orcs, Trolls, and Tauren erupted the quiet, peaceful forests of Teldrassil…  
---

It was late at night, as of always in the Night Elf lands of Teldrassil, where Brazil Oakwood sat in a giant oak tree where he'd speak with nature. But, today the trees seem to be deathly quiet, as if they're almost crying. Twitching his long, purple ears like a cat, he listened to all of the forest. Everything…it seems so quiet. This frightened Brazil to death, making him stand up from his relaxed position on the tree branch. His leather and cloth robes clashed together as the wind blew towards him, as if the trees were taking a deep sigh, screaming 'help us' into his ear.  
Brazil's yellow eyes glanced around as his whitish purple hair blew back because of the gust of wind. Listening closely, he heard loud footsteps approaching, not walking the way as an Ancient Protector…  
"Horde!" he said aloud in a shocking voice.  
Doing what his feral instincts told him, he closed his eyes as he jumped down from the large oak. He concentrated deeply on what he was, than in a flash, he transformed into a fast-moving nightsaber.  
His paws touched hard onto the ground, brushing against the bushes and twigs, almost tripping over the tree's routes.

His thoughts were thinking rapidly, passing through his mind like a bullet.  
"What should I do?" he thought to himself, "Should I just scream randomly 'the Horde's coming'?"  
That's what it seemed like he had to do. Rushing into Dolanaar as a cat, he transformed out of it as quick as he went in it. He rushed to a group of Sentinels and said in between breaths, as if he were out of breathe, "Horde…masses of them…outside near…Darnassus."  
They seemed to be alerted. How could they have found this secretive island? It didn't matter, they hastily reported people to rush to Darnassus on their Nightsaber mounts to warn the capital city of the invasion.  
The people of Dolanaar were trapped, as good as gone. Unless if they could evacuate the people in some kind of transporting devise, but we all know that's never going to happen…  
As soon as Brazil thought that the world's going to end, the dark, deep plunge before the attack, he saw the lining of the Horde through the trees. Screeches from women echoed as little children's whelps for their parents began. Chaos…the only way that he can describe it…  
But than it struck him like an arrow going through his chest, a deep, endless pain as he remembered his sister. Suddenly, he grew frantic.  
"Keelt!" he hollered as the Horde reached the far side of town, slaughtering any civilian in their sight. "Where are you?"  
Pushing any civilian in his path, he scurried around town to find his sister, yelping for her to answer him. He didn't want her to leave him…not yet. But yet, his useless reactions were too slow, for the Horde was about 20 feet away from him. The trolls jabbed people with their long, thick tusks, as the Tauren rampaged over anyone with their long, sharp horns and axes. The orcs just watched the amusing bloodshed, and murdered the people that the bulls and trolls missed. But, there was one honorable orc that was leading this madness, the great Blood Guard Korhog.  
Brazil gave him a sharp glare as he put his leg back behind him and squatted slightly. He twiddled his fingers in a dazing movement. His hands shortly came embalmed with a green light.  
"Today is the day you will die, orc!" Brazil threw the green light substance at Korhog as if it were a baseball. He grinned slightly as he done this, the orc should be as good as gone! But wait…the mighty orc's skin and face took no affect, it just melted slightly. Korhog laughed at Brazil attempt to take him down and simply puffed out his large, green muscles and gave a deafening war cry.  
The mid-aged night elf knew that he would have to fight this monster, so he untied his large maple wood staff from his back to fend himself from every blow that the Blood Guard gave him. It shortly splintered after the first hit with his axe.  
Korhog snared at him as he gave his hardest try to break the staff, and he succeeded. Giving Brazil a hard kick into his stomach to knock him down, he swung his axe around his large, oily head to strike at the young elf's straggly neck.  
But, the untamed druid had more tricks up his sleeve. Quickly pulling a small dagger from his pocket, he pulled off an uppercut right into the giant orc's brawn stomach.  
Korhog wheezed a bit as rich, crimson red blood poured from both his mouth and his wound like a fountain. Shortly collapsing onto the Darnassian, blood poured from every place where he had a wound.  
Brazil kicked the corpse off of him and stood up clumsily. The monsters have seemed to step back a little, speaking a loud gibberish and insultive tone. Of course, than again, they're probably speaking Orcish.  
He panted loudly, tired out of his mind, "What? You afraid, horde members? Come get me! Com'mon!"  
It was improper for a druid to say such, but it was his first time killing the opposing race, and it felt good to him. Legs shaking along with his body, he pulled his arm out and pointed to all of them. The orcs and trolls got frustrated by his nonsense, and thought he deserved die. So, they went on with their rampage towards him as he finally noticed he's done something bad. Falling to his knees, knowing what his death was going to be, he said a little prayer until a young beautiful night elf jumped from the tree above. Her purple hair blew back due to the harsh breezes on that muggy, bloody night. She wielded a pitchfork since she worked with the humans in the fields far from there.  
"Keelty…" he murmured to this purple elf as he callapsed on the wet grass, going into a deep faint.

She gleamed down at her older brother, smirking slightly, "Shh, you need rest, loved one."  
Looking straight towards her opponent, she went calm to totally serious in about a second. Spinning the pitchfork over her head and around herself, she ran forward and jagged any Horde who took her path. Blood sprayed onto her patchwork clothing as she killed at least 4 enemies until they knocked the weapon out of her hand and grabbed her by the hair. One who did this was a strong, blue tainted skinned troll. Holding her up by Keelt's scalp, he spoke aloud to the monsters. She did not understand anything that they said, but whatever it was, she was going with them…  
How, you ask? They had an undead priest with them, hiding in the back of the rampaging crowd. Requesting for the dead one's aid, she gave off an upset look. She spoke in fluent gutterspeak, a language close to common. "Me yet no tink tis good dea."  
Knowing that the orcs wouldn't listen to her, she created a portal that would go through time and transport the raid to the capital city of Orgrimmar.  
Keelt's heart ran like a sprinting track master, what were they going to do with her? Going to eat her? She wasn't good to eat! Screaming in loud yelps, she said in Darnassian, "NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO THIS!"  
But they did, even though how hard she squirmed, they kidnapped her.  
-  
End of chapter 1  
--  
First Warcraft fanfic. DON'T FLAME PEASE! hides from flamers


End file.
